


Armor

by Kahlan_20



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm trash for my characters, this is dumb and i wrote in in 3 minutes at 2:28 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira wants new armor. Dagna is happy to oblige - provided she gets enough material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

Dagna’s hands fluttered over the schematics. “These are amazing! We’re going to have so much fun with these!” Her eyes were bright, almost tearful as she reverently ran a hand down the inked parchment.  


Mira leaned in close. “I was thinking we could use materials from a dragon.”  


Both women giggled almost hysterically, immediately high on the thought of a set of armor made from a dragon. Dagna reached into the magicked chest, full of crafting materials, “see where it needs metal? We’ll replace that with bone, the leather with webbing.” Her eager expression fell drastically as she sifted though the chest, going from tearful excitement to tearful for a whole different reason. “We don’t have enough bone!”  


Mira stood stock still, then laughed maniacally, turning and sprinting out the door. Dagna faintly heard her roar, “BULL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. WE NEED TO GO BACK TO CRESTWOOD.”  


“YOU SERIOUS BOSS?”  


“WE NEED TO KILL ANOTHER DRAGON. I SAW ONE. IT’S THERE. LET’S GO.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I was missing 2 webbing and 1 dragon bone. Immediately went to go unalive a dragon.


End file.
